Angelina (AI)
Angelina, UNSC AI Serial Number/ID: ANG 7786-7, was a Seventh-Gen. Smart AI created by the UNSC Central Martian AI Manufacturing Corporation. She was permanently assigned to Admiral. Sampson, the current commander of Task Force Providence and has personal feelings for Sampson, in which can be termed as "rampant" as AIs weren't designed to have relations/feelings for UNSC personnel. But when she's on duty, she will be serious and fun and games won't be a thing to her until she accomplishes a mission. Biography Being Assigning To Admiral. Sampson And Joining/assisting Task Force Providence Angelina was created and brought into service for the UNSC 5 years after the Human-Covenant War ended, being a late-2557 "smart" AI for the sole purpose of being a personal assistant for Admiral. Sampson himself. The AI-assisted Sampson during the Task Force Operation: BLACK DAWN which was an operation primarily tasked to search and eliminate the Covenant Spinter Faction known as Vata'Gajat's mercenary group. Service History Operation: BLACK DAWN Worked On Abandonment On November 4, 2562, Angelina came online and suddenly witnessed that shes in the middle of nowhere in space, so she checked her surveillance log and found out that an ONI Agent secretly infiltrated Admiral Sampson's office and was presumably searching for the Project: WOLFPACK files that are in the office. She was still confused about why she's in the middle of nowhere at the same time knowing that an ONI agent stole the Project: WOLFPACK files off of the desk in Sampson's office, in the end, she realized that she was disposed of by the Agent. On November 17, 2562, after 12 days in space and after sending out a distress beacon, she quickly realized that she's not getting rescued by the Admiral or TF-P. So after her abandonment, she quickly grew hate on Sampson and the rest of Task Force Providence. Personality & Traits Physical Description Angelina is a "smart" AI created by the UNSC Central Martian AI Manufacturing Corporation that is programmed to have the appearance of a young adult with the age range of 20 and 21. Her hairstyle was an inspiration to 90s style young adult hairstyles from the 1990s, and the color for the hair was specifically picked by the project personnel creating the AI, In which the end result was Rose Red due to quarter-half of the Project personnel picking Rose Red for the AI. For Angelinas Clothing style, it was her own choice of style, she looked back to the 12 and 14 century in ancient clothing style and presented this to his creators, in which around most of her creators have agreed in her choice of style. In the end, her body generated the ancient female look but was modified by her choices, as she requested the top section of her body to reveal her belly and on the bottom to reveal her legs, leaving just the 2 primary clothing to cover her body. Personality Traits Technological Capabilities Relationships Admiral. Sampson Alive during Angelina's initial commissioning, Turner "Lee" Sampson was upon the first few people Angelina has interacted with during her first introduction into the world. As Angelina had the free choice in choosing her unit, so she chooses the famous Task Force Providence as her designated FUO (Forward Unit of Operations) and HUO (Home Unit of Operations), after she chooses TF-P, the UNSC CMAIMC Assigning division added Angelina and replacing the old "smart" AI, Hobbs from the unit. During her initial commissioning into the UNSC, Admiral. Sampson and the other known commanders of TF-P came to the commissioning ceremony for Angelina, as her chip was getting removed from the AI display stand by Sampson and getting inputted into Admiral. Sampson's personal comms, then after being picked up by the Admiral, the other TF-P Commanders and her creators salute to Angelina as she leaves the facility to start a new life with her new home. Barret (AI) Upon meeting the AI Barret, Serial Number/ID: BRT 7998-1, she saw him as a friend until Barret compromised himself when contacting ONI Section 3, that's when Angelina & Barret's relationship went downhill. To Be Added Personal Quotes Category:MrCarrierBot Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Post War Era Category:AI Category:UNSC AI